ww2historyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Allies
IN ww2 there were numerous alllies i will be ging from when they joined not how major they were # China (sino-japanese war which joined ww2) joined 7 july 1937 #Czechslovakia(through only freedom fighters untill 1945) joined 16 march 1939 #poland (mainly freedom fighter untill 1944)joined 1 september 1939 #Britain (first comenwealth nation to declare war Declared war 8 hours before France ,and all of its various colonies including India) joined 3 september 1939 #Australia (following Britians role) joined 3 september 1939 #New Zealand (following Britains Role) joined 3 september 1939 #France & all its Colonies (It maintained a mai n role throughout the war but was taken over by germany on the 20 june 1940 after that it had various resistance group and had its colonies still fighting) joined 3 september 1939 #Union of South Africa (followed britians role) joined 6 september 1939 #Canada (following Britain role ) joined 10 september 1939 #Denmark (invasion of denmark and norway by germany , Denmark had a few resistance forces but never contributed a army also both freenland and iceland owned by denmark were used as major allied bases) joined 9 April 1940 ##Norway (invasion of denmark and norway, had a few resistance groups also aided british comandos) joined 9 April1940 #Belgium (invasion of low countries and france, did some resistnce also the belgium congo kept on fighting) joined 10 may 1940 #Luxembourg (invasion of low countries and france,had some resistance) joined 10 may #The Netherlands (invasion of low countries and france, A puppet nation of holand was set up to contempt their population, Had lots of resistance and also their colnies were later mostly taken by Japan) joined 10 may 1940 #Greece (Italian-greek war, had alot of resistance) joined 28 october 1940 #Yugoslavia (invasion of Greece and yugoslavia) had major resistance led by josef tito who became head of goverment in 1945 also it is the only country in ww2 to annex itself with no foreign allied invasion) joined 6 april 1941 #Soviet Union (Operation Barbosara, After 2 yrs of german offensives the soviets turned the tide of the war by pushing on into Nazi occupied europe and Annexed Czechslovakia,Poland, Various soviet Goverments, and Tool Over Bulgaria, Hungary and Romania) joined 22 june 1941 #USA Including the philipines(Pearl harbour, took control of Allied forces in the pacific and held joint control for Allied forces in North africa and western europe) joined 7 december #Panama (Did it due to the pan-american union a Agreement between most american nations to aid the other if attacked, no military actions taken) joined 7 december 1941 #Costa Rica (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken) joined 8 december 1941 #El salvador (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken) joined 8 december 1941 #Dominican Republic (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken) joined 8 december 1941 #Haiti (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken) joined 8 december 1941 # Hondorus (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken) joined 8 december 1941 #Nicaragua (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken) joined 8 december 1941 #Guetemala (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken) joined 9 december 1941 #Cuba (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken) joined 9 december 1941 #Mexico (due to U boats sinking mexican Oil Boats, Sent its navy to help The invasion of the Philipines in march 1945) joined 22 may 1942 #Brazil (Pan American Union , Sent troops to italy) joined in 22 august 1942 #Ethiopia ( Ethiopia being annnexed by french and british troops ) joined 14 december 1942 #Iraq ( British intervention, no military actions taken) joined 17 january 1943 #Bolivia (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken) joined 7 april 1943 #Columbia (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken) joined 26 july 1943 #Persia/Iran (british and Soviet intervention that removeed the pr o-nazi shah and handed the shahdom to his son the last shah of Persia, very little military actions) joined 9 september 1943 #Liberia (Secure its ties with the allies) joined 17 january 1944 #Peru (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken) joined 12 febuary 1944 #Ecuador (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken and to try to be on the 'winning side') joined 2 febuary 1945 #Paraguay (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken and to try to be on the 'winning side') joined 7 febuary 1945 #Uraguay (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken and to try to be on the 'winning side') joined 15 febuary 1945 # Venezuela (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken and to try to be on the 'winning side') joined 15 febuary 1945 #Turkey (to try to be on the winning side and to erase their role in ww2) joined 23 febuary 1945 #Eygpt (winning side, even through it had allowed allied troop in through all of ww2) joined 24 febuary 1945 #Lebanon (just formed Following France's role) joined 27 febuary 1945 #Syria (just formed following France's Role ) joined 27 febuary 1945 #Saudi Arabia (to be on the winning side) joined 1 march 1945 #Argentina (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken and to try to be on the 'winning side' also it was used as refuge for ex nazis after the war) joined 27 march 1945 #Chile (Pan American Union, no military Actions Taken and to try to be on the 'winning side' through they only declared war on japan ) joined 11 march 1945